


Fare Thee Well

by unashamedshipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fairy Tail Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Major character death - Freeform, Spoilers, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unashamedshipper/pseuds/unashamedshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those three little words were uttered until death do they part. Spoilers for Fairy Tail 499.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fare Thee Well

Ever since Juvia met Gray, she wished that he would say those three little words that she longed for. The world seemed a little happier when he was around her. A little more joy seemed to follow her around when Gray sat at the guild hall drinking a beer or fighting with Natsu. His presence made her admire him all the more. To her, everything was amazing when her Gray-sama paid attention to her.

When they fought for the first time, she fell in love instantly with no regrets. Her heart had finally found it’s loved one, and she would never let him go. Juvia cuddled up to the stern ice mage with love stronger than the ocean itself, and she was content with just having him by her side.

When he saved her in Tenrou Island, she could rest in his arms for the first time. Juvia almost fell asleep as he carried her, knowing that he would keep her safe. When Meredy linked their feelings, she could feel the slightest amount of love that he felt for her at that moment. Her face turned red as she knew that he did not despise her, and she longed for the words to be said once again. Aching for love from her the man she admired most, she fought brilliantly and stronger than she ever knew possible.

When they had their unison raid at the Grand Magic Games, Juvia attached her arm to Gray’s and felt a link of emotions. Swirling heat and strength surged through the both of them which was enough to beat both Lyon and Chelia quickly and efficiently. Juvia held Gray’s hand with a blush and a smile, knowing that he might feel the same as she did.

When he told her he would give her his answer after the war was over, Juvia gasped and flushed deep crimson. She had never known the love so deep that they shared, and she accepted the chocolate bar with trembling fingers. Overwhelmed with love, she anticipated that his answer would be given soon enough.

But when she committed suicide that fateful day to save him, she knew that she had made the right decision. Still, sadness inhabited her stomach and coursed through her veins. Juvia never imagined she would say goodbye so soon. She pushed the sword through her heart and said her final farewell.

“I love you, Gray-sama,” she said with a bright grin, and then she entered his body and left herself eternally in his care. In a furious rage, Gray attacked Invel with a fire in his heart and ice in his hands.

Juvia always wanted him to say those three words, but she never thought that she would be the one to utter them when she died protecting her beloved. It was the perfect way to go, and Juvia would never forget what those small words felt like on her tongue as she passed on to be with Gray’s father, mentor, and friends that had passed on before her.


End file.
